


From the bottomless pit

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Season 5 premiere, the heartfelt hug between Sebastian and Blaine got me thinking<br/>What is going on in Sebastian's head ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the bottomless pit

Once Hunter is arrested for losing his shit - there is not other way to say it - in front of the cameras and for attacking the reporters and, oh that’s right, for drugging the Warblers he was captaining for, Sebastian feels like this is his second chance.

A second chance at being the team captain, at getting them in shape to make sure that the 2014 champions will be the Warblers and not some other less deserving team.

Because God knows that the Warblers deserve to get that trophy in their common room; and not one stolen from their neighbors from Lima, one of their own, with their school name proudly engraved at the base.

 

Sebastian takes the surprising decision to reinstate the Council : after a year as captain, he knows that the structure fits the group, fits the school’s mentality and makes his decisions look democratic instead of dictatorial - even if the results are the same, all that matters are the appearances right ?

But when he looks at his phone when he needs to drown the mindless discussions between his peers about red piping and whether they should add Lady Gaga to their repertoire or not (of course they should why is this even up to discussion), Sebastian likes to indulge in his guilty pleasure and browses Blaine Anderson’s facebook page.

Something tells him than in another life, in another universe, Blaine would have come back to Dalton and they would have a chance at being … something. Sebastian has stated time and time again that he’s not the relationship type, but in the privacy of his mind, he knows that there is a part of him that wants it all : the wooing, the romance, the blushing, the heartfelt confessions and the mindblowing everything.

But that’s the only way to get hurt, as his older sister proves to him time and time again, parts of her personality crumbling with each douchebag who dumps her after she gave them everything she could and more.

So Sebastian protects himself by not letting himself get attached to real persons, by watching romantic comedies and soapy television shows with buckets of salted caramel popcorn.

From time to time, he lets himself dream of what could have been if he hadn’t spent that extra year in Paris.

He wouldn’t have become that sleazy, borderline alcoholic individual, for starters.

He would have met Blaine before Kurt tumbled into his life. He would have had a chance at winning over Blaine’s little heart and they would still be together - probably, though even in his fantasy world, Sebastian can feel that the moment Kurt came into the picture, it would have been hard to hold onto Blaine.

And when Blaine Anderson himself arrives at Dalton, along with all of his raggedy friends from that godforsaken choir club, the soulless (but apparently not heartless) robots from Carmel and the pathetic deaf choir from Dayton, asking for their help to organize what can only be described as the most extravagant proposal ever organized, Sebastian cuts Trent only for the sake of appearances - again, those damn appearances.

There is no doubt in his mind that of he can be part of the most romantic act to ever take place behind the walls of Dalton, he’s not going to let it slip under his nose.

Too much of that already happened.

Blaine’s hug is fantastic, and Sebastian holds on a beat too long, his fingers digging into Blaine’s shoulders.

As they pull away, Blaine lets his hand rest on Sebastian’s shoulder.

"Just keep looking" he simply says with that megawatt smile and Sebastian stands dumbfounded as all the intruders leave.

Blaine Anderson is too observant for his own good.


End file.
